The Vampire King ON HOLD
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: I have lost the most important thing in my life, taken away so cruely, I retreated into the shadows, waiting for the light to once again enter my life. Supernatural Series Part 3.
1. Chapter 1

Gender: Female.

Name: Peyton Elle Faraday.

Previous Name: Adelheid, born in 1040 BC, died 1020 BC.

As Played By: Jarah Mariano.

Nickname(s): Pey-pey, Fara, L, Adel (only Caleb calls her that).

Birthday: December 24, 1984.

Age: 24.

Height/Weight: 5' 10 1/2", 130 lbs.

Appearance: Wavy midback dark brown hair with caramel brown and brown steaks, right eye- brown; Left eye- light brown hazel, dark skin (from Hawaiian background). Measurements: 34C-23-33.

Occupation: Treasure Hunter, Martial Artist, former Master Sergeant in the Marine Corps.

Personality: Smart, Happy go lucky, super genius, can be very sweet but don't hurt her friends or family.

Wears: Wears anything.

Abilities: Lie Detector (ex. when someone lies, she hears the truth in her head).

Family: Lady Michelle Croft-Faraday (Mother/ deceased), Lieutenant Colonel Lance Faraday (Father/ MIA), Lara Croft (Aunt), Uncle Bryce, Uncle Hillary, Uncle Kosa, Hers and Lance's SEAL team as extended family.

Friends: Lindsay Cahill, Dima Cullen, The twins (Annabelle and Ava Ainsley).

Tattoo(s): Kanji for 'death before dishonor' on left forearm. Red outline of a koi fish on left bicep wrapping around arm, it's head coming to rest near arm pit, with it's tail on elbow. Marine corps logo on left shoulder blade with Latin underneath saying 'Usquequaque got meus tergum'.

Piercing(s): bar in right cartilage, 4x bottom right ear, left ear 3x bottom and bar in cartilage, belly button.

Weapon(s): Anything.

Pets: Male German Shepard named Jethro, Black Andalusian stallion named Spartan, female caramel colored mare named musica, and a male blue and yellow macaw named Marlow.

Favorite Quote: "The way to keep someone alive is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn. People die. But true love lives forever." "People are better off never saying good-bye at all; I rather like to think that we'll meet again someday, and because of that we won't need to say good-bye."

Other: Is half Hawaiian/ half Korean. Speaks fluently in many languages. Mom died in a plane crash when Peyton was 9. Named her dog after her favorite TV character from NCIS. Knew Lindsay, Dima, Annabelle and Ava since preschool.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Caleb Altair Dolohov.

Previous Name: Altair (Bird).

As Played By: Nikolaj Coster-Waldau.

Nickname(s): King, Shadow Lord.

Birthday: Unknown, born in 7000 BC, but was turned in 6975 BC.

Age: Unknown, looks 25.

Height/Weight: 6' 2", 202 lbs.

Appearance: Look up Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, though he has long hair when he's discovered.

Occupation: King.

Personality: Quiet, reserved, seems indifferent, can get violent when it concerns the people he cares about (ex. The Massacre of Castle Altair).

Wears: Anything though when he's discovered he's wearing armor and a cape.

Abilities: Can travel through the shadows.

Family: All dead.

Friends: Few (though they will be introduced as the story goes on).

Tattoo(s): A black Japanese dragon on back with it's head on middle of back with it's neck curling behind it's head over right shoulder blade with shoulder of dragon and front claw on left shoulder blade then the rest of the body curling to the right side of the body then curling left just above left hip with claw on left hip and it's tail curling under claw over right hip and tip of tail on tailbone. A reaper head on left chest over his heart with it's scythe going over right collar bone with the words 'death shall scythe your skull' on the blade (Wanted manga ch 1 pt 2).

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Anything.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand." "Some things in life are worth waiting for...even if that means forever."

Other: Can shape shift into a monster (think Ichigo when he's fighting Ulquiorra).

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Arias'tama (bad ass in elvish) Dolohov.

Previous Name: Flashblade.

As Played By: Flashblade.

Nickname(s): Flash, Aria.

Birthday: unknown, turned in 500 BC.

Age: 1500 years old looks to be early 20's

Height/Weight: 6' 11", 130 lbs.

Appearance: Jet black hair that reaches the small of her back, pail skin, emerald green eyes, black lipstick, camo colored t-shirt that shows her midriff, black pants with black boots that run half way up her calf's dagger in each boot and her sword hangs at her side

Occupation: Princess.

Personality: lets just say she has a really bad temper and quick to anger

Family: King is her brother.

Friends: Amara Jade, Nikki Ninx, Pandora and Xandora (twins sisters).

Tattoo(s): Different animal tracks up left arm.

Piercing(s): both ears all the way up and belly button.

Weapon(s): bastard sword, daggers and whatever else she can get her hands on.

Pets: horses, tigers, wolves and others.  
Favorite Quote: "Everyday I think people can't get any stupider, and everyday I'm proven horribly wrong." "It's at times like this i see why i need to make a list of people who need to die."

Other: Is part shape shifter/ demon and vampire.

* * *

Amara- is a bit nicer then Flash she's only 6'1" long black hair vampire, with jade colored eyes.

Pandora and Xandora- are twins but Xandora is the girly one and Pandora is the fighter, both have black hair and are about 5'9".

Nikki is Flash's best friend (like Xena and Gabrielle) Flash being the bitch and Nikki trying to forever change her but Nikki can still fight and (not as goodie goodie as Gabrielle) and doesn't mind killing and Nikki is 6 foot even with ice blue eyes.

* * *

It's like twilight/ tomb raider type story that's part of a three story series and it's about this vampire king who lost his human lover who was like his other half and made him and the other vampire feel like humans again but then she's murdered and the king goes into like a what Bella went through in new moon but slight worse since he disappears for centuries into his tomb only to be disturbed by his human lover's reincarnation and finds out that his kind has been brought out into the light.


	2. The Beginning

**If you spend all your time worrying about dying, living isn't going to be much fun. ~From the television show Roseanne.  


* * *

**

_Thoughts_

_**Memories  


* * *

**_

~120 BC~

_Death._

_That was something I was denied for centuries. _

_In a time where everything was chaotic, bloodshed and death were everywhere... I had lost the person who was most precious to me._

_My beloved Adelheid. The light that shown through my darkness... and my hate._

_What surprised me about her was that she saw no outward appearances, only what was inside._

_My angel with the eyes of the sea, she changed how I thought about the world and about humans. _

_She was so gentle yet not letting anyone walk all over her. Just as she breezed into our lives, she was taken away._

_When she was taken away so cruelly, I never thought that it would hurt like this, in both my lives I've never felt a pain like this._

_She made us feel just a bit more human...If only for a while._

_When the time comes, we will come out of the dark, and into the new world._

_Hopefully everything will be better, and my soul won't cry out in pain anymore._

_I remember the first time I met her, I hated her but I was completely intrigued at the human who wasn't afraid of vampires._

_**~Memory One~**_

_**Standing in the shadow of the trees, I watch a dark skinned human woman wearing a white dress wade through a stream, catching fish here and there.**_

_**I continue to watch her, then she notices me in the shadows, but she doesn't go running and screaming.**_

_**She just looks at me and turns back to what she was doing, which made me curious as no one's ever ignored a vampire before.**_

_**Then a human male having the same skin color approach her.**_

_**The male calls her name, "Adelheid."**_

_**Adelheid, it means noble sort, suits her.**_

_**Adelheid glances at the man but continues to do what she was doing before.**_

"_**Adelheid!" The man yells at her, and for some strange reason I want to rip him apart.**_

"_**What?" Adelheid replies in a calm, soft voice that settled my soul.**_

"_**Fishing is a man's job." The man says to her, a look on his face that says he wants her and that he's better than her.**_

_**Adelheid just looks at him and says, "Well when you find one, let me know."**_

_**My lip twitches as I try not to chuckle at the look on the man's face.**_

_**~End Memory 1~**_

"My King, that woman had no special gift we could've used." (AN: Guess who?).

"Altair brother? Get your ass up!" _Sister, I don't want too._

_That reminds me of that time, when I had a problem with the council._

_**~Memory 2, 1 year later~**_

"_**The council's being a pain in my ass." I tell Adelheid from sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching her as she lies in her bed.**_

"_**Last time everyone checked you were the king not the council, I believe their job is to lighten the load not add onto it." She tells me.**_

_**I blankly look at her and ask, "Just how the hell do you expect me to do that?"**_

"_**You make the rules and also enforce those rules, they shouldn't be questioning your authority, but if you're going to kill them at least find competent replacements first." She tells me with a grin at the end.**_

_**My lip twitches at her response, and I thought to myself that I should've been expecting an answer like that.**_

_**All of a sudden i'm in front of her and give her a kiss, and she kisses back giggling quietly.**_

_**~End Memory 2~**_

_Her lips were so soft, and kissable._

_I wish she were still here._

"My lord the kingdom is crumbling." _Jax one of my greatest companion and friend._

"Jax right now he could careless, and as his guard we should also be taking care of the problem instead of grinding him about it." _Dar my other friend._

_This reminds me of when Adelheid met Jax and Dar._

_**~Memory 3~**_

"_**Altair am I ever going to meet your friends?" Adelheid asks me as we lean against a tree watching the birds on the lake.**_

_**I shrug, then I smell and hear them coming as I say, "You'll meet them now."**_

_**Jax and Dar then appear a couple feet away shocked to see with me with a woman and a human woman at that.**_

"_**Um... Altair? What are you doing here?" Dar speaks up not moving from his spot, as Jax finishes, "With a human."**_

"_**Because I want too, is that a problem now?" I bluntly say to them as Adelheid just watches in silence.**_

_**Jax and Dar shake their heads no.**_

_**After a moments silence, I demand, "What the hell are you two doing out here anyway?"**_

_**Jax and Dar glance at each other and says, "Jorna's at it again."**_

_**I twitch and say, "Dar take Adelheid to her house, and don't get caught, Jax you come with me."**_

_**~End Memory 3~**_

_Then she met Aro, for some strange reason I didn't trust him around her, even if I did turn him._

_Before Aro was calm, understanding and nice, but after a couple century's he changed, only caring for power._

_Adelheid told me once that she didn't trust him and that she felt uncomfortable around him._

_**~Memory 4~**_

_**I watch Adelheid walk around the courtyard talking to random vampires, who loved being in her presence.**_

_**Especially Tao the bodyguard I assigned to her.**_

_**Everyone agreed that her presence and light made them feel more human.**_

_**Everyone but me was resistant to her blood, her blood sang to me like no other.**_

_**Adelheid never liked being alone in a room with Aro.**_

_**Later that night I asked why and she said, "Something about him is off, and i'm not talking about that he's a vampire, he's calculated, like if I wasn't useful he'd kill me, and he makes me uncomfortable because he doesn't talk to me unless he wants something, and i'm afraid if i'm alone with him... he'll kill me."**_

_**~End Memory 4~**_

_Then the time I was out fighting in a battle when I found out she was dead and pregnant, was when my world went crashing down._

_**~Memory 5~**_

_**I calmly observe the leader Viktor, Adelheid's father as I stand before him.**_

"_**Give Adelheid back!" He demands**_

"_**I won't give her up Viktor." I say to him as I calmly stepping aside as he charges at me.**_

"_**Why! Why her!" Viktor demands, panting from fighting me.**_

_**I stare at him for moment and say, "Because she sang to me."**_

_**Viktor looks shocked, and then Dar appears behind me and says, "Adelheid."**_

_**I look at him, confused as I say, "What's wrong with her?"**_

_**Dar doesn't say anything and I then knew something was wrong.**_

_**I cock my head, "Dar? What's wrong with her?"**_

_**Dar glances at Viktor then turns back to me and says, "She's dead."**_

_**I stare at him disbelievingly as I say, "What? You're lying!"**_

_**Dar just looks at me with a sad expression saying, "I'm not lying."**_

_**Quietly, "Where?"**_

_**Dar says, "Throne room."**_

_**I disappear leaving Dar and Viktor behind as I race towards the throne room.**_

_**It doesn't take me long to get there, when I get there, I find Jax, my sister, Amara, Pandora and Xandora, standing there shocked at the scene.**_

_**My entrance snaps them back to reality.**_

_**Amara and Jax move slowly to the side to show Adelheid lying at the bottom of the Throne stairs, blood was everywhere around her lower body, there also a bloody cloth covered lump right next to her.**_

_**I stand there shocked, and it showed on my usually emotionless face.**_

"_**Brother?" I hear my sister's voice, but I don't respond as I slowly walk towards Adelheid's body.**_

_**Everyone is silent as I kneel at Adelheid's side, and gently sweep her hair out of her face, then I look at the cloth-covered bundle, and say, "What's that?"**_

_**No one says anything until my sister speaks up, "It's your baby."**_

_**Everyone is shocked at the news, and I lost it.**_

_**~End Memory 5~**_

_Lost it is an understatement, I went postal, destroying almost everyone in my rage, effectively bring down my own kingdom._

_After my rage passed, I went into a catatonic state not responding to anything, sitting on the throne, staring at the blood stained floor._

_My friends and sister would bring an animal in and make me drink._

_Adelheid and our baby boy were cremated and buried in our personal meadow in the pond that has a small island in the middle; her grave is surrounded by wild flowers __**(1)**__._

_My sister took over and made a deal with the hunters, ever since Adelheid died I haven't seen Aro, I heard him but I didn't respond._

_After a few centuries, I became a marble statue, sleeping until I am needed once more._

~Present Day, 2009~

"Yo! This is Peyton's phone, i'm... not here right now, so leave a message after the beep [snapping sound]... well shi-{BEEP}"

"First Message, Monday, 2: 30 p.m. {Beep}: Hey, it's Lindsay. Um... I guess your busy but anyway, some strange men came by your house earlier looking for you... but you probably know that already, call when you get this please, those men scared me, bye. {Beep}"

"Second Message, Monday, 3:00 p.m. {Beep}: Hey Peyton, it's professor Angela, I got your message about the Lost Castle of Altair, there's barely anything on him, his supposed location is somewhere in Mongolia, but that could be a goose chase... be careful. {Beep}"

"Third Message, Monday, 4:15 p.m. {Beep}: Peyton... It's Carlisle, Aro's gotten a little out of control, you need to find Altair ASAP, it could mean dozens of lives, bye. {Beep}"

"Fourth Message, Monday, 6: 00 p.m. {Beep}: Hey it's Xena, I need to talk to you about Altair, call me back when you get this, Bye! {Beep}"

{End. Of. Messages}

_Hmm, seems I have work to do... well damn there goes my vacation time.  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
Bryan Adams- Sound the Bugle Now  
Hoobastank- The Reason  
Kat-tun- Precious One

Name translation:  
AH-del-hiet= Adelheid.

**(1):**  
Amaryllis- Splendid Beauty.  
Birds Of Paradise- Joyfulness.  
Gladiolus- Strength Of Character.  
Hydrangea- Heartfelt.  
Asiatic Lily- Majesty.  
Statice- Remembrance.  
Queen Anne's lace- Sanctuary.  
Water lilies- in the pond.

AN: Forgot to put in her other occupation, she's an Agent for the protection of the supernatural; her code name is Agent 47.


End file.
